


Put in Place

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cop Fetish, D/s, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Handcuffs, Nipple Play, Porn, Power Imbalance, Prison Sex, Romanticized Noncon, Sexual Coercion, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Cadence the prison guard has had an exhausting day.  Fortunately, there’s a new inmate who’s been causing trouble and needs to be put in line.This story contains lesbian sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Put in Place

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: story, handcuffs, prison sex, nipple play, lesbian, strap-on, dub-con.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Trash talk, punishment, dom/sub, nipple play, handcuffs, and dub-con due to the obvious power imbalance. Disclaimer, this is not a remotely realistic representation of prison. This is porn.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Sexual contact that is coerced and therefore non-consensual.

Cadence staggered through the door and collapsed into a rolling chair in front of the security monitors. “Help me, Rajan. I’m dying.”

Rajan took a slow sip of his coffee and slid a second cup towards her. Moving as little as possible, Cadence took the paper cup from him and gulped down the burning liquid. It was so hot it seared her throat, but the heat was welcome after standing guard in the cold. She lowered the half-empty cup back to the table with a loud sigh.

“Dying slightly less now.”

Rajan cracked a smile. “Long shift?”

“Long and cold.” Cadence straightened up in her chair, pushing her thick blond ponytail over her shoulder and straightening her security cap. She took another long gulp of coffee before talking again. “I need more of this. And some blankets. And to never be put on the night shift again.”

“We have this nifty little machine designed to handle the first one of those.” Rajan turned back to the security monitors, taking a slower sip of his drink. “On a different note, you should know that one of the inmates has been giving us trouble.”

Cadence rubbed a hand over her eyes. It was warm from holding the coffee cup and felt nice. “Was she the one with the... you know...” She gestured at her nose. “...shrapnel?”

“No, it’s one we got last week.” Rajan took another sip of his coffee. “We can’t get a real name out of her, but she calls herself Slitter.”

Cadence grunted. “Throats or purses?”

“Purses, thankfully. She keeps nicking stuff from the other inmates. It’s been causing no end of fights.”

It was warm in the security room, and the coffee was hot in her belly. Cadence shrugged out of her uniform jacket with a pleased sigh. “Well, for the rest of the night, she’s _your_ problem.” She gestured with her coffee cup. “I, for one, will be heading home soon for a relaxing evening of _not_ working.”

“Yeah, uh, about that, Cadence...” Rajan’s finger traced around the rim of his coffee cup, his dark eyes searching the ceiling. “I was thinking maybe you could, uh, pay an off-duty visit to Slitter—”

Cadence held a hand up. “No way, Rajan, I am way too tired to be disciplining prisoners right now.”

“Pretty please?” Rajan cupped his hands around the coffee cup and smiled winningly. “For me?”

“Rajan—”

“She’s got the body of a gymnast.”

Cadence’s cup paused on its way to her lips. She raised it the rest of the way, took a slow sip, and lowered it to the table. “Go on.”

Spinning around in his chair, Rajan tapped a button on his keyboard and the monitor flashed to life. “Our physicians say she’s just under twenty. She’s tiny, though. At first she was claiming she was fifteen, probably so she’d be sent to—”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s not the part I’m interested in.” Cadence cupped her face in her hands and leaned her elbows on her knees. “Tell me about this body of hers.”

Rajan waved his fingers at her. “Why listen to me when she’s in a cell right now? Go make my life easier and fuck some sense into her. I’m tired of breaking up fights between her and the inmates she’s stolen things from.”

“Will do.” Cadence stood up, grabbing her jacket and her half-empty cup of coffee. “You’re the best, Rajan.”

Rajan leaned back in his chair, hands spread out. “Don’t I know it.”

Cadence pulled on her dark security jacket as she walked out the door, in much higher spirits than she had entered with.

—-

Most of the prisoners were asleep as Cadence strolled past the cells. A few watched her bitterly from their beds, and one woman was leaning on the bars of her cell and grinning. Studs of metal glittered all over her face.

“Lookin’ restless there, sugar tits,” she drawled as Cadence walked past. “Why don’t you crack this cell open, I’ll sort you out soon enough.”

“Make do with your fingers, Shrapnel,” Cadence called cheerfully. The cell keys spun around her finger as she walked, jingling in the silence of the hall.

Slitter’s cell was five down from Shrapnel’s. She was sitting on her cot when Cadence saw her, slumped against the wall and snoring quietly, but she straightened up when she heard the footsteps stop. Cadence looked the prisoner over. She could see why Slitter had tried to pass as fifteen. She had the perfect petite body, small and tight and lean. The shirt and pants she was wearing were much too big for her; there must have been nothing in her size. It was hard to tell what she looked like under them. Well, that wouldn’t be a problem for long.

Slitter’s small, freckled nose was wrinkled in distaste as she glared. Her dark hair was held back in a ponytail like Cadence’s, though it wasn’t nearly as neat. “V’I got somethin’ on my face, guard dog?”

Cadence grinned and pulled a pair of handcuffs from her belt. “Cell change, Slitter. I’ll be needing your wrists now.”

With a roll of her eyes, Slitter pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the bars of the cell. She stood at least four inches shorter than Cadence. Slitter turned around and held her hands behind her back, and Cadence cuffed them.

“I hear you’ve been causing trouble,” she remarked as the locks clicked into place.

Slitter snorted. “You heard wrong. I don’t start fights. You can blame the meatheads around here for that.”

“Meatheads whose possessions have been mysteriously vanishing ever since you arrived.”

Her hands cuffed, Slitter turned around and grinned. “Can I help it if people lose things?”

“Careful, Slitter. If the wrong person loses something, she may feel inclined to put you in your place.”

The cell lock clicked as Cadence slid the key in. With a grating metallic noise, the door slid open, and Slitter stepped out as casually as if she owned the place.

“So why the sudden cell change in the middle of the night?” Slitter complained, cracking her neck. “I hope this new cell at least has some posher furnishings.”

Cadence frowned and grabbed Slitter’s ponytail, making the girl yelp. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I came in here in the middle of the night to answer your bloody questions.” She gave the girl a shove. “Now walk, I don’t have all night.”

With a glower, Slitter began marching silently down the hall. Cadence followed close behind, keeping her eyes on the girl’s body. Despite her angry slouch, Slitter’s pace was smooth and confident. She moved with all the power and grace of an athlete. Cadence quickly became impatient with the looseness of the girl’s clothing.

Shrapnel didn’t say anything as they marched past, but her leer was telling enough. Cadence raised her middle finger silently as they passed.

—-

Cadence glanced up at the security cameras as she herded Slitter into a room. The red lights that normally signified the cameras’ activity were dead. Rajan must have thoughtfully turned them off. The only other furnishings in the room were a table, two chairs, and a black bag that Cadence had brought here ahead of time.

“All right.” Cadence closed the door behind them and pulled the cuff key out of her breast pocket. “Let’s get those cuffs off.”

Slitter presented her hands. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

The locks clicked open and Slitter rubbed her wrists as the cuffs fell away.

Cadence slipped the key back into her pocket and tucked the cuffs into her belt. “Alright, lose the clothes.”

Slitter gaped at her. “Are you serious? Do you really think I’ve somehow acquired contraband in the time it took me to get from my cell to this room?”

“No, but I have a suspicion you’ve stolen something from me in that time.” Cadence crossed her arms. “Now take your clothes off or I’ll rip them off you.”

Slitter gave her a dark look. She had the perfect face for pouting, with her full lips and upturned little nose. Cadence smiled at her, and with a glower the girl pulled her baggy shirt up. Cadence had to bite her tongue to keep a straight face. Slitter had a narrow waist and a flat stomach, and absolutely nothing under her shirt. Her breasts were small and round and perky and dusted with freckles just like her face. Her soft pink nipples were firm in the cool air. Cadence bit her tongue harder.

Slitter was still scowling when the shirt came off. “What, is there something on my tits now?”

Cadence grinned. “Pants off too.”

“You sure are in a hurry to see me naked,” Slitter grumbled as she slid her pants down. Slim hips, toned legs, freckles everywhere, an apparent distaste for razors... Cadence was so busy admiring she almost didn’t see a quick, out-of-place movement of of Slitter’s hand.

Cadence took a quick step forward and grabbed Slitter’s wrist.

“Hey!” Slitter pulled back in surprise. “What gives?”

“You just took something out of your pants.” Cadence pried the girl’s hand open. A shiny brass key was inside. With a smirk, Cadence took it out of the girl’s palm and slid it into her jacket pocket. “I knew you nicked something from me.”

Slitter yanked at the hand grabbing her wrist, pouting. “Yeah, so can you let go of me now?”

Cadence’s grip tightened. “No.” Reaching to her belt, she pulled out the handcuffs and dangled them before the prisoner’s face. “Time to put these back on you.” Still holding the cuffs, she wrenched Slitter’s hands behind her back and reached around the girl’s body and to cuff her hands there. The action pulled her prisoner’s naked body within an inch of hers. Aside from a grunted swear word and a death glare, Slitter didn’t retaliate. Cadence took a slow breath as she locked the cuffs. It wasn’t quite right to say that Slitter smelled _good_ —a mixture of cheap soap and sweat and grit and athletic woman—but it was a tantalizing smell all the same.

“So,” she breathed, taking as long with the cuffs as she could. “Care to tell me how I ‘lost’ my keys in your pants pocket?”

Slitter stiffened at the comment, but didn’t answer.

The cuffs clicked shut. Cadence’s smile faded and she used her now-free hand to grab Slitter’s ponytail. “Good. I’m glad you’re done playing games. So let’s hear it. You steal things from the other prisoners, don’t you?”

It took another yank on her ponytail to coax an answer out of Slitter. “They make it so damn easy!” she spat defensively.

“I don’t care if they’re writing your name on things, it’s going to stop.” Without letting go of Slitter’s dark ponytail, Cadence pressed a finger against her breast. “Got it?”

Slitter’s eyes widened. “Whoa, n-no need for that—”

“You think so? Because I think you’re going to take a lot of _convincing_ before you’ll stop stealing.” Cadence’s finger slipped down over the girl’s nipple. Slitter’s cheeks flushed beautifully, but her teeth clenched in anger.

“This isn’t a cell change, is it?” she accused.

Cadence shrugged. “You were in a cell before. Now you’re not. Seems like a change to me.” She used Slitter’s ponytail to drag the girl closer and traced a finger slowly over her breast again. “But you haven’t answered me properly.”

Slitter’s whole body flinched when Cadence’s finger brushed over her nipple. She started talking quickly. “Okay, fine, yes, I nick stuff from the other prisoners. It’s not like they—”

Cadence gave a sharp yank on Slitter’s hair. “I don’t remember asking for excuses.” She brushed her finger in a circle around Slitter’s nipple and the girl’s knees almost buckled. A muffled groan escaped her clenched teeth.

Cadence smirked. “Mm, these are sensitive, aren’t they?” She flicked her finger back and forth over the firm nipple.

Slitter bit down on another groan. “F-fuck you, guard dog...”

“Don’t tempt me.” Cadence pushed Slitter back towards the table in the center of the room until the girl bumped against it. She pressed her own body up against her, growling in her ear as her finger continued to flick and stroke. “You’ve been insolent enough to warrant a hell of a lot more punishment than I’m currently planning on giving you. If I were you, I wouldn’t do a _damn thing_ to spoil my mood.” Her knuckles locked over Slitter’s nipple and she gave a gentle pinch. “Got it?”

Slitter visibly trembled at the squeeze. “Y-y-yeah, okay, got it!”

“Good girl.” Cadence let go of Slitter’s hair and breast and slid her hands down to the girl’s waist. “Now how about we figure out just how sensitive those nipples are?”

Slitter pulled back with a look of trepidation. “U-uh—”

Grabbing the girl’s slender waist, Cadence hoisted her up and sat her down on the table. Before Slitter could get another word out, Cadence leaned in and traced her tongue slowly up the girl’s perky breast.

“Aaaagh, fuck!” Slitter’s back arched when Cadence’s tongue swiped slowly over her nipple. Her thin body squirmed in Cadence’s hands. “That’s not... fuck... that’s not fair...”

Cadence moved her mouth to Slitter’s other breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth as her tongue ran over it. Slitter’s back arched again and she let out a sound between a groan and a scream. Her legs were pressed together so hard they were shaking. Cadence swirled her tongue in a slow circle, letting go of Slitter with one hand so it could reach between her own legs and squeeze. Slitter tasted like sweat and sun and her whole body jolted each time Cadence’s tongue slipped over her firm nipple. Cadence groaned.

Slitter twisted at the feeling. “Oh _god_ yes!”

Cadence drew her tongue slowly up Slitter’s breast and neck and then stopped at her face. She was grinning. “‘Yes’?”

Slitter panted, licking her dry lips before speaking. “W-well, I mean... s’not my fault, it’s b-been a while...”

Cadence leaned close and bit Slitter’s lip, hard. The girl feel silent with a whine.

“I want to hear you ask for more,” she hissed without letting go.

Slitter let out a desperate groan as Cadence traced a finger through the film of saliva on her breast. She sucked in a gasp of air as Cadence’s teeth let go of her lip and started gnawing down her neck.

“Go on. Beg me.”

Slitter managed a growl through her panting. “You fuckin’ _wish_.” Her back arched as the tip of Cadence’s finger flicked feather light over her skin.

“I’m not wishing, I’m _ordering_.” Cadence bit Slitter’s neck until the girl gasped in pain. “You want me to do more to you. Say it. Say you want me to touch you.”

“F-fuck...” Slitter twitched as Cadence trailed a finger down her stomach. Her handcuffs rattled as she squirmed in frustration. “Fuck, you can’t just _stop_ after that, that’s not fucking fair...”

“Ask nicely,” Cadence whispered.

Slitter moaned. “Please, god, keep going!”

“Good girl.”

Cadence moved her mouth down and sucked Slitter’s nipple into her mouth. She groaned again, drawing an answering sound of pleasure from her prisoner. Slitter’s breasts were silk-soft against her tongue. Cadence slipped her hand down the girl’s stomach and touched the crease of her thighs. Slitter spread her legs immediately with a gasp.

Cadence pulled back from Slitter’s breast with a smirk. “That was quick.”

Slitter wrinkled her nose angrily, flushing. “Shut up.” She started to close her legs again, but Cadence slipped a hand between them before she could.

“Holy fuck, you’re soaking.”

Slitter bared her teeth, face bright red. “A-are you gonna keep going or not?”

Cadence frowned and gave Slitter a sharp shove in the chest, sending her thumping back against the table. Slitter cursed as she fell back against the cold metal.

“That attitude has to go, Slitter.” Cadence started unbuttoning her security uniform. “That’s the whole reason you’re here, after all.”

Slitter let out a snort. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m here because you’re horny and desperate.”

Cadence shrugged out of her shirt and grinned viciously. “Fucking you is a perk. And I’ll be perfectly happy to keep doing it until your attitude changes.”

Slitter squirmed, trying to sit up so she could glare at Cadence properly. “What, you think I can’t take it or something?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think you can take. I’ll keep going until you can’t.” Cadence reached for the black bag on the table and slid it closer. After a moment of thought she reached out again and ran her finger over Slitter’s firm nipple. “And also... _I’m_ the one who’s horny and desperate?”

Slitter groaned. “F-fuck off...”

“Can’t wait to.”

Cadence zipped open the bag and pulled out a leather harness and a thick black dildo. Her fingers kept working on Slitter’s nipple. “Hm, this is a little bigger than I remember. And you’re a little smaller than I was expecting.” Cadence looked Slitter over as the girl squirmed and panted. “This might be a tight fit.”

Some of the color drained out of Slitter’s flushed face at the sight of the toy. “Y-you’d better fucking not.”

“You swear a lot.” Cadence bit her lip eagerly, then pinched Slitter’s nipple hard. The girl’s back arched and she clenched her teeth on a scream. “I’ve got a good idea. How about you lose the dirty mouth, and I don’t do that again?”

Slitter snarled. “Fuck off, you little—”

Her words were strangled as Cadence pinched again.

“You’re an awfully slow learner.” Cadence unzipped her pants as Slitter caught her breath. Letting go of the girl’s breast, she tugged her pants down a few inches and started strapping on the leather harness.

“Tell me, guard dog,” Slitter panted, “do you fuck all your prisoners, or just the ones you—”

With a sigh, Cadence reached over to Slitter’s breast and twisted her nipple again.

“ _Fuck off,_ I was using it as a _verb_!” Slitter snarled through her gasping.

Cadence twisted her other nipple and the girl writhed. “That’s for saying it again.”

“You—I—f—god!” Slitter whimpered. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop swearing!”

“Good.” Cadence pulled her hands back and finished attaching the harness. Slitter’s nipples had flushed pink from the abuse, still wet from Cadence’s tongue and completely firm as if begging for more. Her face was flushed too, and she was panting. Cadence bit her tongue, pressing the base of the dildo against herself as she adjusted it. Just that gentle pressure sent a wave of tingling warmth through her. Cadence tried to keep as straight face as she tightened the last strap.

“Keep your legs spread,” she ordered. Still pressing the dildo hard against herself, she guided it between the girl’s legs. “And if you’ve got something to say, say it _nicely_ —” She emphasized the word with a gentle stroke of her finger over Slitter’s breast. “—Or I’ll make you scream it nicely.”

Slitter bit her lip as Cadence rubbed the head of the toy in a slow circle around her clit.

“Understood?”

Cadence could almost see Slitter biting down swear words. “...Y-yes, m’am.”

“That’s better.”

The toy slipped down and pressed between the folds of Slitter’s sex. Cadence gave a gentle push with her hips and groaned as the base of the toy pressed against her clit. She jerked her hips forward and the resulting bolt of pleasure made her head spin. Slitter gave a delicious gasp as the toy slipped into her. Cadence grabbed the girl’s legs and pushed deeper, the toy grinding against her. She panted, face flushing in pleasure.

“Now let’s get something straight,” she grunted with another thrust that sent her head spinning. “You’re going to stop stealing from the other prisoners.”

Slitter squirmed as the thick toy pumped in and out of her. “I’ll... I’ll try!”

“Try? You’ll stop.” Cadence leaned forward over Slitter’s body tracing a finger ever so lightly over Slitter’s breast. “Understand?”

Slitter squirmed at the teasing, bumping the dildo harder against Cadence’s clit. Cadence clenched her teeth and groaned.

“Yes! Yes, I’ll stop stealing, no more stealing for me!” Slitter bucked her hips forward, pounding the toy back against Cadence so hard she saw sparks. “Oh god, keep going!”

Cadence ground her hips in a slow circle, her tongue hanging out. “Ask... nicely.”

“Please, m’am!”

“Please what?”

“God, just touch my tits again!”

Cadence grinned, teasing one of Slitter’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “You really love this, don’t you?”

Pleasure dripped from Slitter’s voice. “ _God yes._ ”

“You’ve got such cute sensitive little tits.” Cadence leaned down and ran her tongue over the unoccupied breast, sucking it into her mouth. She kept pounding the dildo into Slitter, and the steady rhythm of _thump thump thump_ against her clit was making her knees shake. Her legs were startle to tingle, her belly felt like an entire pot of warm, sweet coffee had been poured into it. And the feeling of that tight, fit body squirming under hers, bucking up, literally shouting for more—

Cadence brought her face up to Slitter’s and grabbed her dark ponytail, looking her in the eyes and panting. “Say you like this.”

“God, you can do this to me whenever you like!” Slitter’s perky breasts jiggled with each thrust of the dildo, and the look in her eyes was pure ecstasy. “I won’t even tell the other guards, just— _oh god yes right there!_ ”

Cadence buried her face in Slitter’s neck, pounding the toy hard into Slitter and hard against herself. It was all she could do to keep her hands from shaking. “Are you gonna come for me? Are you gonna come from this?”

“Yes, oh _fuck_ yes!”

Cadence gave one last hard shove and bit down on Slitter’s shoulder to muffle her scream as wave after wave of pleasure boiled through her body.

The room spun slowly to a stop and Cadence caught her breath, bracing herself against the table above Slitter. She gave a shaky smile at the irritated look on the prisoner’s face.

“What?”

“If you stop right now, I swear to fuckin’ god—” Slitter’s breathless speech was cut off as Cadence’s hand ran over her breast. The girl gasped loudly, her body trembling.

“Stopping right now would be a pretty terrible punishment,” Cadence mused, rolling Slitter’s nipple gently back and forth between her fingers. She ran her other hand down the girl’s side. “But punishment is only for thieves. You’re not a thief, are you?”

Slitter shook her head emphatically as Cadence rocked her hips slowly, pressing the dildo deeper inside her. “No, m’am!”

“No, I don’t suppose you are. You’re a good girl.” Cadence leaned down and ran her tongue over Slitter’s breast. Her hand slid over the prisoner’s hips, past her naval. “Good girls get rewards.”

Slitter’s back arched as Cadence’s mouth locked over her nipple. Cadence swirled her tongue around it in a slow circle, feeling the girl’s body shake under her. She whispered words in between sucking and licking.

“If you keep on being a good girl, we might get to do this again.” Her free hand found Slitter’s other breast, kneading it slowly. The hand on Slitter’s naval slid lower, hovering over her pussy. “Would you like that?”

Slitter’s voice was a shaky gasp. “Y-yes!”

Cadence panted against Slitter’s breast. She lowered one finger and rubbed it in one firm stroke across the girl’s clit.

Slitter wasn’t a screamer so much as a snarler, and her yells echoed off the walls of the small room as her whole body jolted in pleasure. Cadence kept one hand against Slitter’s breast, thumb brushing over her nipple as the girl writhed. It was half a minute before Slitter stopped bucking and groaning and instead collapsed against the metal table, panting, her freckled face flushed and sweaty.

Cadence gave her a smile and straightened up, watching as the girl caught her breath. “It seems we agree.”

Slitter twitched once as Cadence slipped the dildo out of her, still panting as the guard unstrapped the harness and wiped the toy down on a towel from the bag. Finally Slitter let out a long breath and slowly tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. “Oh geez... that was... wow.” She gave Cadence a mocking smile. “Consider me on my best behavior, m’am.”

Cadence buttoned up her pants, straightened her guard cap, and smiled. “I’m pleased to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46165773106/put-in-place.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
